


You Remembered?

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon Summoning, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rescue, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: The humans fled as Aziraphale arrived, their righteousness and bravado no match for the sheer aura of rage given off by an angry principality. He flung miracles after them automatically, ensuring they would forget their success and avoid demon-summoning for as long as they lived, but his attention was much closer to hand, focused on the figure who had been the target of the event.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	You Remembered?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “you remembered?”

The humans fled as Aziraphale arrived, their righteousness and bravado no match for the sheer aura of rage given off by an angry principality. He flung miracles after them automatically, ensuring they would forget their success and avoid demon-summoning for as long as they lived, but his attention was much closer to hand, focused on the figure who had been the target of the event. 

Crowley was huddled on the ground in a way that made Aziraphale’s heart twist with some unquantifiable mixture of anger and worry. It was a bad one, then, worse than what Aziraphale usually found when he tracked down the strange tremor in the air that warned him of such happenings. He stalked around the circle, glaring at the shapes sketched in it until he understood enough of what was going on to scuff out the important ones. 

The power fizzed out into the air and dissipated, leaving the room empty and silent, except for the breathing of the demon on the floor. Aziraphale stepped closer and gently laid a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. 

Crowley flinched and seemed to try to curl up further. Aziraphale snatched his hand back. 

“Crowley?”

Crowley raised his head the tiniest bit, until Aziraphale could just see one tense, angry eye. “They gone?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale assured him hastily. “Quite gone, in fact. Far away.”

Crowley nodded and curled up again.

Eventually he got up and stumbled out of the room. Aziraphale followed, long enough to be sure he got somewhere safe.

They didn’t talk about it.

~

Aziraphale hated this. He hated that it had to be done over and over, that humans were always trying to make demons do their bidding, or exorcise them, or whatever else Crowley kept getting called for. And he hated, especially, summonings like today. Summonings that left Crowley inert and silent on the ground, so still that Aziraphale had to wonder whether he even knew the humans were gone. 

He didn’t touch Crowley, not wanting to make anything worse, only settled on the ground nearby, where the demon would hopefully see Aziraphale when he looked up. 

“It’s me,” he said finally, when it looked like Crowley might not move for a week.

Crowley jumped and looked at him, eyes focusing into recognition and something Aziraphale thought might be relief. “Izzit?” he asked hazily. 

“Yes.”

Crowley scrabbled toward him, hand coming down to grasp Aziraphale’s knee. “It _is,”_ he said, and came closer.

Aziraphale reached out automatically, caught himself, and pulled his hand back. 

Crowley looked at him confusedly. “What- oh.” His face softened, confusion and pain melting into the background to make room for understanding. “You remembered- you remembered.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, a little confused himself. “I came to rescue you, why would I do something that makes you feel worse?”

Crowley opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked, briefly, like he didn’t know what to think. 

In the end he said nothing at all, but after a few minutes, he took Aziraphale’s hand.

It was answer enough.


End file.
